Increasingly software applications are being hosted on the Internet. Because customers frequently have specific requirements for their applications or need tailored customizations, there is a need to support custom software applications on the Internet. Therefore, Internet infrastructure providers need to be able to host a wide diversity of custom solutions and applications.
Security and performance are two factors that need to be considered by Internet infrastructure providers when hosting software applications. Because many software applications may be hosted on one computer, it is often difficult to ensure the reliability of the applications. One bad software application can contain malicious code that can compromise system security. In addition, a poorly designed software application can degrade system performance and impact other software applications running on the host computer.